


P.O.S - Rise's Love Necklace

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [7]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto and Rise, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Naoto bumps into Rise who is excited to go and see Senpai. But there's another problem. Rise has been given a necklace by someone unknown. Who is it from and is it an ordinary necklace or something magical?





	P.O.S - Rise's Love Necklace

It was a warm, summers day and Naoto was walking down the street, heading back to her house. As she walked, she looked around, seeing the streets packed.  
‘Unusual...’ Naoto thought as it was normally quiet in Inaba.  
Suddenly, she bumped into Rise, who was smiling.  
“Naoto!” Rise cheered. “Hey there. You off to see Senpai? He is sooo cool!”  
“Hey Rise.” Naoto acknowledged. “I was just going to head home...”  
“Awww. Why do that when Senpai is around? You should come with me and be happy.” Rise suggested.  
“... What?” Naoto asked confused.  
“Didn't you hear me Naoto?” Rise giggled. “You should go see Senpai with me unless you can think of anything better to do.”  
Rise was jumping on the spot a little red in the face at the thought of being with her Senpai whom she adored almost way too much compared to all the girls in the Investigation Team. Sure he was cool but Rise was definitely going overboard.  
“I’m so excited!” Rise shouted.  
“Why?” Naoto asked.  
“Because he is so amazing and I want to be with him.” Rise replied. “And you should come along too!”  
“He... Isn't that cool...” Naoto sighed looking down at the ground briefly.  
“What?!” Rise shouted angrily, folding her arms. “What do you mean?!”  
“You only like him because he’s the leader and saved you and everyone else.” Naoto said.  
Rise narrowed her eyes at Naoto angrily.  
“I'm just kidding.” Naoto said teasingly. “Say... How many gifts does he get you daily?”  
“Well it wasn't a good joke Naoto...” Rise began before questioning what she just said. “Gifts? Well... None for the time being. Apart from my Christmas presents, he got me a couple.”  
“What'd you get?” Naoto asked.  
“I got a nice photo of all of us and a nice pink scarf.” Rise smiled. “Did he get you anything?”  
“He... Got me the same...” Naoto replied.  
“I see...” Rise said, looking down at the ground a little jealous.  
“Did you get a necklace in the mail?” Naoto asked.  
Rise looked back up confused at the sudden change of topic.  
“Yeah...” said Rise. “I dunno who it was from though. Maybe you could help me actually about that. You're a detective after all.”  
“Um ok...” Naoto agreed.  
“Well... It’s at mine so maybe we should go back to mine, look at it and then go see my awesome Senpai!” Rise smiled.  
Naoto couldn’t take the talk of Senpai anymore and thought she should leave for now and come back later.  
“.... I have to meet up with my grandfather...” Naoto told. “I shall see you later.”  
“Okay... Come to mine afterwards? I'm going to see Senpai in that case!” Rise smiled. “Until you are free of course.”  
“Sure...” Naoto nodded. “See you soon Rise.”  
“Cool! I’ll see you later Naoto.” Rise said as she ran off into the distance to go see her Senpai.  
Naoto watched as she walked a little sighing.  
“Stupid...” She sighed. “How can someone be so... Oblivious?”

Later on that day, Naoto knocked on Rise’s door to find out more about this mysterious necklace. Rise answered the door happy from her earlier visit to see Senpai alone at Junes.  
“Naoto. You came!” Rise giggled a little in happiness. “Come in!”  
Naoto nodded as she entered Rise’s house. Rise pointed to the necklace on the table.  
“It’s right there...” Rise explained curiously. “But I don’t want to go and wear it until I know what it is. It seems weird to get a random necklace through the post. I told Senpai about it and he said not to put it on either.”  
“Why not?” Naoto asked. “Did he look at it?”  
“No.” Rise said. “He just said not to trust it. There's no name on the letter so who knows who sent it? I‘m guessing you must know something about it since you asked me about a necklace. Do... You know anyone else who got one too?”  
“Read me the letter.” Naoto suggested.  
“Okay.” Rise agreed as she picked up the letter from the table and began to read. “All the letter says is: ‘Enjoy this necklace. It'll make you happy.’” She read. “There’s no name, signature or anything. Only my name and address. To be honest, I am a little scared which is why I asked Senpai about it.”  
“It's harmless.” Naoto said immediately.  
“I do not know... It just sounds weird.” Rise said curious. “You normally think a lot about these kind of things before making deductions.  
Rise picked up the necklace looking at it in front of Naoto.  
“You really think it’s harmless?” Rise asked. “Senpai said it might... Hurt me... Or do something to me...”  
“It is only a necklace Rise...” Naoto sighed. “There’s nothing harmful about it.”  
“If you don't think so, then maybe...” Rise gulped. “... Senpai was wrong.”  
Rise let out a single tear.  
“Just try it.” Naoto sighed. “All this for a necklace.”  
“If you say so...” Rise said nervously as she put the necklace round her own neck, looking at Naoto.  
“Feel any different?” Naoto asked with her arms folded.  
“No... Not at the moment...” Rise said embarrassed. “You were right Naoto. I thought it control me or even make me lose my free will. Stupid right? Silly Senpai!”  
Rise laughed as Naoto let out a little chuckle.  
“I don’t like necklaces like that so I haven’t worn my one yet” Naoto laughed. “Maybe it’s just from some desperate admirer. We do hang out a lot so maybe he was a Teddie and just tried to score.” Naoto chuckled more.  
“Heh...” Rise smiled in Naoto’s direction. “I guess it was a little funny...”  
Suddenly, Rise stopped giggling as the pupils of her eyes turned into pink love hearts. Naoto’s eyes widened confused.  
“Uhhh... Na-Naoto?” Rise asked weakly as her eyes transformed. “I feel... Weird...”  
“What?” Naoto questioned. “Rise. Are you ok?”  
Rise stared at Naoto for a few seconds before starting to smile, looking up and down her body and into her eyes.  
“Mmm... Yeah...” She grinned. “I am more than fine thanks.”  
“Rise...?” Naoto asked nervously.  
“Yes Naoto?” Rise said as she smiled more.  
“Do... You need anything?” Naoto asked, taking a step back confused.  
“Mmmmmm...” Rise moaned smiling, walking towards Naoto as she kept staring at her, not blinking with her pink, love heart eyes. “I think I do need something...”  
“What...?” Naoto said, as she didn’t move.  
Rise kept smiling as she put her arms round Naoto so she couldn’t get away and suddenly kissed her lips softly.  
“I want you my love.” Rise replied seductively.  
“L-Love?!” Naoto gasped embarrassed, trying to take the necklace off Rise’s neck.  
Rise gently grabbed Naoto’s hand, moving it off her own neck, kissing her passionately. She stroked Naoto’s back, flipping off her hat and chucking it on the table.  
“Yes silly you irresistible love!” Rise winked, holding Naoto tighter so she couldn’t reach her necklace. “Ah ah... No touchy my new necklace my love. If you want me to strip... You'll have to work for it babe...”  
“W-What?!” Naoto gasped blushing badly.  
“You heard me sexy.” Rise smiled as she undid some of the buttons on Naoto’s shirt. “You'll have to work for it if you wanna see me strip. I know you love me as much as I do.”  
Naoto blushed dark red as Rise stared into her eyes, kissing her soft lips.  
“W-What about Senpai?” Naoto asked shivering in fright but more desire.  
“Forget about Senpai.” Rise smirked. “He has Chie and Yukiko after all. Senpai’s got nothing to do with this. He doesn't match to the beauty of yourself.  
“I... I... I... I...” Naoto stuttered, unable to believe what Rise just said about calling her beautiful.  
“You what?” Rise smiled, holding onto Naoto’s hips, giggling a little seductively. “Do you wanna see me strip so badly?”  
Naoto was shaking, yet she did feel slightly turned on. After all, Rise was a pretty attractive girl.  
“Y-Yes...” Naoto said immediately, unable to resist the charm of Rise.  
“Awwww...” Rise smiled happily as she kept kissing Naoto. “Someone’s being co-operative now. But I’m such a tease so maybe not now. You’re so gorgeous Naoto.”  
“Please...? Strip for me?” Naoto begged.  
‘W-What did I just...’ Naoto gasped, thinking in her mind.  
“Aww...” Rise said seductively as she pulled her shirt down, exposing her orange underwear from her bikini outfit, showing her ass in front of Naoto with her tongue sticking out. “Why do you want me to strip now?”  
“Because... Because I want to see you in all your beauty!” Naoto shouted, unable to resist Rise’s charm.  
“Anything for you my girlfriend.” Rise smiled as she removed her shirt, only showing her orange bikini outfit with the necklace round her neck, holding Naoto tight.  
‘I... She’s really turning me on... But, I can't let Rise be corrupt...’ Naoto thought to herself, blushing.  
“Awww... You love this my princess?” Rise happily asked, sticking her tongue out.  
“I do...” Naoto replied, having an idea. “Bow to your princess.”  
“Yes my Princess” Rise giggled, bowing to Naoto smiling.  
As soon as Rise bowed to her, Naoto yanked off the necklace, chucking it on the floor. Rise fell to the ground, her eyes returning back to normal.  
“Uhhh...” Rise said weakly. “Wh-What happened?”  
Rise looked at her clothes on the floor and what she was wearing now. Naoto was still blushing in the face with her shirt mainly undone.  
“Eek!” Rise screamed in horror, embarrassed, looking up at Naoto. “Na-Naoto?”  
“Rise... I'm sorry...” Naoto sighed sadly.  
“For what? What happened?!” Rise gasped as she stood up, holding her clothes in front of her.  
“I...” Naoto began, trying to think as she started shaking.  
‘I guess it’s time...’ She sighed.  
She took a deep breathe in.  
“I must confess... I got you this as a gift...” Naoto admitted. “I didn't know it would corrupt you...”  
“The necklace... Was from you?” Rise screamed as she hanged her head in shame. “Oh Naoto. I trusted you.”  
“It... Made you do things... You might of done with Senpai.” Naoto explained nervously. “I thought... It was a normal necklace...”  
Rise gasped, knowing what Naoto meant by that, unable to believe what she did.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Where did you get it from?” Rise asked.  
“I found it at an antique store... That recently opened in Junes.” Naoto explained. “Again... I am so sorry.”  
“It... Couldn’t be helped.” Rise blushed. “Thank you for removing it.”  
“You are welcome.” Naoto smiled slightly, thinking to herself as Rise started putting her clothes back on.  
“At least you acted sooner than later.” Rise chuckled. “Should we tell Senpai about this?”  
“N-No!” Naoto shouted a little, shaking her head embarrassed.  
“You are a good friend Naoto for stopping me doing what I could have done.” Rise smiled, hugging her.  
“Yeah... What you could’ve done...” Naoto whispered to herself before looking and saying the first thing that popped into her mind.  
“You’re... A good kisser.” Naoto blushed.  
“Wh-What?” Rise gasped embarrassed. “Did I... Kiss you?”  
Naoto nodded giggling shyly. Rise was shocked but smiled softly at her.  
“I see...” Rise blushed. “Well we are definitely keeping this away from Senpai and the others. At least we know not to put that necklace on again and forget this happened.”  
Naoto was thinking about what Rise just said. As much as it was wrong for Rise to be corrupted, Naoto had fallen in love with the way Rise acted. She liked to be called Princess and enjoyed the attention from someone in that way. Rise passed Naoto’s hat back to her as she laughed a little.  
“Rise...” Naoto said nervously. “Could you pass me that necklace?”  
“Sure.” Rise replied, picking the necklace off the floor and giving it Naoto. “What are you going to do with this?”  
Naoto looked at the necklace, already making her decision. It was wrong... But she couldn’t resist. Rise’s charm was almost... Hypnotic.  
“I’m.... Sorry for this... Rise.” Naoto said ashamed.  
“For... Wh...” Rise was about to ask until Naoto did the unthinkable.  
Naoto stuck the necklace back on Rise’s neck as Rise’s eyes turned back into pink love hearts. Rise looked at Naoto, smiling at her again.  
“Hello my love...” Naoto smiled softly.  
“Hello my Princess!” Rise happily said, kissing Naoto’s lips.  
“Could... You strip for me like before... F-For your Princess?” Naoto asked, blushing badly.  
“Hehe.” Rise giggled. “This time yes. But anything else, you have to work for it my love!”  
Naoto smiled in happiness, unable to resist what had happened with the magical power of the necklace.  
‘Heh.’ Naoto smirked to herself. ‘I’m such a naughty girl after all...’


End file.
